Traitor
by Chucklemaniac
Summary: All was going well when Lord Death assigned the gang a murder case, and asked to find the killer. But how will the group handle when friends are found brutally murdered? Can they find the killer before another friend falls?


Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, I can't even draw a stick figure. But if I did, well, I think we all know what would happen, the ships would set sail into the sunset. But, at least I can imagine ships in my head, and on paper, and that's good enough for me.

This story is rated T, probably for language or whatever comes to mind that may offend some little kid, although with this generation I've seen grade schoolers have a foul mouth, so who knows. Also for some gory scenes (and maybe a little kiss here and there) Also, I am thinking this will follow the Anime version instead of the Manga version of Soul Eater, because not too many people have read the Manga version. Anywho, lets begin this spinning wheel of death! *rubs hands with an evil grin*

The creator of the story image goes to this guy - Check him out cause he's cool.

Chapter One: The Madness

A bright light shined on her face, forcing her to wake up. The bright white light blinded her for a while. As her pupils adjusted, she discovered it was an operation light.

"Wh- Where am I?" She stuttered. She went to rub her eyes, only to discover that her hands and feet were strapped down on a flat metal table. Her lack of clothing shocked her even more. She looked to her right side, and then to her left, the room was empty. The floors were made of porcelain tile, but cracked, and splotches of blood could be seen in places. The walls were a plain gray concrete, along with the ceiling, which only contained a flickering fluorescent light. There was one door, which was made of solid steel it seemed, and contained a small window in the center.

Wherever she was, it was not good; she needed to get the hell out of there.

She pulled and tugged on the leather straps connected to the table, it was no use. Her heart began to race, and she broke out in a sweat.

"Somebody help me! Please!" She screamed. Her yelling echoed throughout the room, but she could hear nothing in reply. She turned towards her left side, and towering above her was a tall man in a stitched white lab coat. The man had a large screw in his head, which would normally terrify anyone else, but to her it was the greatest relief she could ever have.

"Thank god its you Stein! Please help me get out of this place, where are we?" She asked her partner, but Stein only grinned.

"He... Hehe... Hahahahahaha..." Stein looked down at his partner, his green eyes were small and beady. He gave a larger grin, and pulled up a metal tray table.

"No... No Stein, this is the madness, you need to control yourself!" She yelled, she grabbed his hand and sent out her soul wavelength.

"There there, its alright, it will be okay." She said in a soothing voice.

"Ahhh... but that wouldn't be fuunnnn, would it? Ha... haha... HAHAHAHAHA... I've always wondered what you look like on the inside, hehe." Stein grabbed a black marker from the tray, and drew an outline on her chest.

"Stein! Control yourself! Don't fall into the madness, you can control this." She reassured. _This isn't good, I can't get to him, why can't I reach his soul? _Stein grabbed his scalpel and grinned.

"This is going to be fun, Marie, screeaaammm for me." Stein chuckled an evil laugh, and slowly lowered his scalpel.

"No! Stop!" Marie yelled, she squirmed desperately, attempting to release herself from the straps that held her down, but it was no use. Stein pushed firmly on the scalpel, piercing her skin.

"A- Ahh... Ow! Stop that hurts!" Marie yelled, tensing up under the pain.

"If you relax, it will hurt less, hehe." Stein chuckled. He dragged the scalpel down her sternum to below the belly button. Marie's mouth was forced open, unable to make a sound from the shock. Her body tensed and the straps tightened as she tried to escape. Stein made a horizontal cut, completing the outline.

"St- Stein..." Marie choked. She was drenched in sweat now, her whole body was shaking. Her heart was racing fast, staring into his eyes. "Please... Don't do this..." She pleaded, tears flowing from her eyes. Stein chuckled, grabbing a handful of pins. He grabbed the edges where the two perpendicular lines met, and pulled them outward, revealing all of the bloodied organs within her.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

(-=Soul Eater=-)

Stein launched himself out of his bed, covered in sweat. It was dark in the bedroom, still night. He turned his head to see Marie, who had woken up to his screaming.

"Stein... what's wrong? A bad dream?" Marie asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah... It's alright." Stein replied, wiping the bead of sweat from his forehead. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to drink." Stein pulled the covers off of him, and got out of bed. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Stein didn't grab a drink, however. He leaned heavily against the refridgerator, breathing hard and fast. _That dream... it felt... to real._ He thought to himself. It was no secret, Stein was slowly losing himself, and he knew it. He also know that if he really lost himself to the madness, something like that could very well happen...

"Stein..." He heard Marie speak next to him. She came in close and hugged his arm. "I know what you dreamed about... I can feel your fear. I have full faith that even enveloped in madness, you love me too much to cause me harm, even if you don't believe in that yourself." Stein looked down to see Marie staring at him, her cheeks blushed a little. Stein stroked through her long blonde hair with his other hand for a while, then hugged her.

"Thanks Marie... I don't know where I would have been now if you hadn't saved me.."

(-=Soul Eater=-) A few days later

A large crowd gathered around the event of the scene, therefore it took a while for Maka and Soul to reach the yellow caution tape, which provided the only barrier from keeping the hordes of curious onlookers. Maka and Soul ducked under the tape and stared at the scene of the crime, which happened to be a small house, but definitely not thrashed and well kept. They entered the house to find Kidd, Patty, and Liz, who was hiding behind the couch for some reason. Sid and Nygus were also there, along with a large group of investigators in black uniforms.

"Heya, is this where the murder happened?" Soul asked. "This smell is giving me a headache, so uncool."

"Good morning, and yes." Kidd replied in a monotonous tone. (How many times has he heard that?)

"So... Why is Liz hiding behind the couch?" Maka asked. The group looked to see Liz hiding behind a red velvet couch, her face a dark shade of blue.

"I... I... I... There ... There is a serial killer... Cr... Creepy body..." Liz stuttered before retreating into hiding.

"Come, I'll show you... It's not a pretty sight." Kidd added, leading Maka and Soul past the crowd of investigators and into a bedroom that branched from the hallway.

Inside was a grim scene. On a single bed lay a shibusen student, the skin on her chest ripped open, blankets covered in dry blood. All of her internal organs were scattered around the room, as if they were on a display. Maka could feel herself become nauseous, she had seen some gross stuff, but nothing like this, and to _her_? Maka's face grew red with anger.

"Who... Who did this?!" She asked, confused and angry at the same time. She expected an answer she did not want to hear though.

"We don't know." Kidd replied. "No fingerprints, no footprints, no signs of forced entry, nothing, her soul is still inside her though, so it's not an afreet egg who murdered her. The only evidence is a note, which was found inside her hollowed body." He added with a shudder. "Disgusting... who could defile her so disorderly and unsymmetrical, look at this mess."

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled as she slammed her infamous dictionary utop Kidd's head.

"What was that for..." Kidd asked, now on the floor.

"This isn't a time to worry about symmetry and order Kidd, we must find out the madman who did this." She replied in a stern tone. "As a Shibusen Student, this cannot be accepted!"

"Kidd, what did the note say?" Soul asked. There was a long pause, as Kidd got up and brushed the dust off of his suit.

"It said, 'Do I have your attention now? You're next.' In her blood." Kidd replied. The group stayed silent for a while.

"YAHHHOOOOOOO!" They heard someone yell. Not less than a moment later BlackStar rushed in, with Tsubaki hot on his tail.

"BlackStar, don't run off like that!" Tsubaki kindly scolded, only something she could do.

"IT IS ME, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, AND I WILL BE THE ONE WHO SOLVES THIS MURD-" BlackStar stopped abruptly as he took in the grim scene. Tsubaki said nothing, but gasped and fell to her knees.

"Who... Who did this..." Tsubaki managed to mutter.

"We don't know." Maka croaked.

The girl was Kim Deihl.

(-=Soul Eater=-)

**So how was it? Was it good? If you like the story please make a review, reviews are my lifeblood and keeps me motivated to write more :) I **_**Might, and I said MIGHT, **_**take suggestions for the story, but I already have 99% of it planned out, so don't expect too much, and always a follow is greatly appreciated. If I do take a suggestion, I will give credit to the person who gave me the suggestion, because I can't tell you how many times people have blamed me for "stealing their idea" when I had already wrote the whole story, lol. **


End file.
